


Tentacle Reipe

by AnonymousHeavyIndustries



Series: Unlimited Tentacle Works [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Absorption, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Corruption, Drugs, Gokkun, Group, Happy Ending, Kissing, Large insertions, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Moral Degeneration, Nakadashi, Other, Possession, Rape, Rimming, Slime, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacles, Triple Anal, Triple Penetration, Vore, cum swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousHeavyIndustries/pseuds/AnonymousHeavyIndustries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rei wanted to do was visit Haru's house for their team meeting and instead he found himself walking into a nightmare given form.</p><p>He hoped he woke up soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Reipe

Being the fine, upstanding young gentleman that he was, Rei figured Haruka would not mind the sudden visit. Technically he had received an invitation through Makoto, who had sent a text that they were going to have a team meeting at Haruka's house, but he wasn't sure Haruka was aware of Makoto's plans. He had come with gifts of mackerel chips and barley tea in case he incurred his upperclassman's wrath for arriving unannounced, however unlikely that was. Preparedness was, after all, the key to success and victory whether it was in swimming, school, or visiting friends.

He knocked, not expecting an immediate response. Makoto had said in his text that if no one answered after a minute or two, he could just come in. After observing the suggested waiting period, Rei stepped in and made a mental note to remind Haruka of the importance of home safety measures despite Iwatobi's borderline nonexistent crime levels. The house seemed devoid of human activity. Something that smelled strongly of brine laid in a slick puddle on the floor, but Rei figured that his hosts had spilled something on their way in and were grabbing towels to clean it up. He waited a moment, wondering if the cleanup process was perhaps more involved than expected. He would gladly assist if needed, but he had to know where things were at. No one came to welcome him. Unease settled over his mind. The typical noises of a household were absent.

He opened his mouth to call out.

"Rei."

The beckon was soft, the voice friendly. Makoto, he was sure of it. Again the call came, still as ethereal as the first. The sitting room seemed to be the source, so he peeled off his shoes and went to investigate, taking extra care to avoid stepping in the brine pool. He opened the door.

Before him was a sight half a step divorced from reality. As anticipated, Makoto was there. Contrary to any possible logical expectations, he was accompanied by a large blue gelatinous blob that occupied most of the center of the room. The blob was devoid of defining features and likewise lacked a recognizable head or structure. Several tentacle-like appendages were protruding from it, tangled around Makoto in the way a puppeteer rigged up his puppets. Rei was unnerved by the distant, foggy look in his upperclassman's eyes, which tracked him on a half-second delay. The lack of clothes also worried him, seeing as the only thing keeping him decent were his boxer-briefs and the tentacles seemed well on their way to remedying that. 

The monster heaved, shooting out several tentacles that tightened around Rei's body. For something with no visible brain, it seemed to possess a large degree of intelligence when it came to human clothes and delved through the layers of his outfit, undoing buttons and belts with care.

"Just in time," Makoto said with a smile not his own. His voice was low and there was a slight slur marring his speech as if he'd had a few drinks. "Glad you could make it."

"What's the meaning of this?" Rei demanded, trying to push away the prying tentacles. "Is this a new lifeform you've discovered? Is it intelligent?"

"He's very smart. Smarter than the both of us put together." Makoto put his arms around the blob, nuzzling into it. "Right?

The monster shuddered, making a noise not meant for human ears to decode.

"Nagisa couldn't make it?"

"He was feeling under the weather."

"That's a shame."

"Where is Haruka?"

"He's preoccupied."

"I see. Why is this creature here?" Rei asked as the monster liberated him from his shirt. "More importantly, why does it insist on undressing me? This is highly inappropriate and I will not stand for such humiliation!"

"He thinks you're beautiful, Rei. He wants to appreciate your beauty. It's..." Makoto clucked his tongue. "...easier to do when your clothes are off."

"Well, I suppose I can't help it if my beauty attracts beasts such as these." Chest busting with laughter, Rei patted one of the monster's tentacles with a pitying sort of affection. "I'll indulge you, creature. I'll show you a sight you've never seen before!"

He had to confess that he'd been taking a few pages from Rin's book lately.

Rei stripped down to his skivvies with the assistance of the blob, adjusted his glasses, and crunched the numbers. Displaying himself before an otherworldly being required different considerations than those demanded by a common viewer. Beauty was a highly subjective thing. The angles that worked so well for human perception may be outright offensive to their guest. Should he present himself as a figure of power or submission? Was it better to project mystery or fire? Was he to look from the perspective of a bird or a worm? As he contemplated what the aesthetic preferences of a thing that had no visible eyes would be, tentacles wound around his calves at an unhurried pace. They slipped into his briefs and he was soon jerked free of both the remainder of his clothes and the mathematical firings of his mind. Rei tried to snatch back his briefs, horrified that it could dare disrespect such finery. They had Fermat's Last Theorem printed on them and he held them almost as dear as his Golden Ratio briefs.

"I insist you return those to me immediately!"

"Rei, relax. It'll be alright." Makoto took the briefs from the monster and tossed them aside. "He just wants to appreciate you. Every little inch of you..."

Makoto drifted closer to him, feet skimming the ground with the faintest touches. The monster, in all its abstract glory, had given him the ability to walk on air with the help of its countless limbs. Slime consumed their surroundings with each floating step, crawling up the walls and smothering the hope of sunlight from the windows. Above them, the light hummed at an impossible frequency before it shattered, drops of mercury falling in a toxic rain onto the monster. Salt permeated the air, a nose-searing brightness mingling with a stench that the virginal mind of Rei could not recognize as sex. The dead light in Makoto's eyes shone in the encroaching darkness like a lanternfish in the abyss. Rei took a step back and slipped in a pool of brine, crashing down on his bare ass. Slick tendrils wrapped around his waist and lifted him to his feet. He flailed futilely at the mass.

"It'll be so wonderful," Makoto whispered. "When he merges with you, it's like nothing else in the world. He fills you up and it feels so safe and warm. This is his love, Rei."

Shuddering in anticipation, the creature spoke in an alien tongue that chilled Rei to his core. Threads of slime pried at the corner of his lips, seeping in through the creases to pool in his jaw and spread it wide, making way for a daggerlike probe that pointed itself straight at the back of Rei's throat. Smiling in that inhuman way of his, Makoto wrapped his powerful hands around the tentacle and squeezed, letting the slime squish through his thick fingers with a low moan. He stroked the tentacle like it was his own cock, alternating between frantic strokes and languid, twisting pulls.

"You like it like that, right? Let him feel it. Give him your love. Do it like you did it to me."

The monster made its nonsense noise and teased the rim of Makoto's anus with a thick tentacle.

"Love me. Give it to me all over." Makoto tried to redirect the tentacle probing Rei's tonsils into his own mouth, but the monster was firm about its location. Instead it produced another limb and stuffed it into Makoto's mouth until his cheeks were bursting with slime.

Rei wriggled in desperation, but the tentacles chased down his gullet no matter which way he twisted. The tentacle swelled in his mouth until his jaws creaked from the strain. The dim thought he must look quite a sight like this flitted across his mind. They had ignored his humanity and reduced him to a crude hole. Viscous fluid spewed into his mouth without warning, pouring in a thick stream down his throat. It was flavorful like nineteen and the effect was immediate. Sweat beaded on his brow as his temperature spiked beyond human limits. Hellfire lapped the underside of his skin, roasting him alive and he could almost catch a whiff the inferno if not for the overwhelming stench of seawater. He hungered to peel himself free from the fleshy wrapper that kept his inner workings together, to release the flames of destruction onto the world and relieve himself of the burden. Between his thighs a long-slumbering force awakened, ready to be unleashed upon the mortal realm after over a decade and a half of waiting. The unnamed creature was a spear of destiny upon which he could vault into the numb weightlessness of euphoria and in that moment he was king, he was the Christ-killer, slayer of men, women, and children alike, standing high in his parapets over the plebeians he had once scrabbled in the dirt with. He looked into the blank face of that lecherous monster and saw an ally, not a foe.

The initial surge passed and he was returned to his normal frightened self, but the monster seemed pleased with the development. Rei's dick was diamonds and the unrelenting burn of the drugs inside him only served to make it strain harder, searching for relief. From what he could tell, a similar dose of juices had been injected into Makoto, who twisted his body in unrestrained ecstasy with each touch of the tentacles in a frightening but entrancing display. The monster set him down and he staggered over to Rei, aphrodisiac dribbling from the corners of his mouth in long, snotty strands. Two large tentacles pulled Rei's legs apart, exposing the tight pucker of his anus to Makoto. More drool began to pour forth from his lips like a starved animal catching sight of its first meal in days. Wasting no time, Makoto began to slurp and suck Rei's asshole, slathering it in a slimy mix of spit and drugs and the inferno flared again, rising so high that his glasses fogged. Even as naïve as he was, Rei knew exactly where this was headed.

"This is criminal! I can't accept being raped, not even if you're involved!"

The slime burbled.

Makoto swiped at his mouth with the back of his arm, clearing away the spittle and broke into his usual bright smile. "Heheh, I guess I'm getting a little messy. He says, 'Rape is a victimless crime.'"

"I would most certainly think otherwise!"

"That is a pretty mean thing to say. Besides, this isn't rape. You want him to touch you. You want him to make you his. It's just that you haven't realized it yet." Makoto gave the tip of Rei's dick a lovetap. "This is proof enough."

"That's a byproduct of the drugs it gave me, that's hardly proof. You can't manipulate results and expect them to be taken as valid. I have no interest in being impregnated by an alien or whatever it is that you two intend to do to me!"

A revelation struck Makoto and he turned to the blob, unable to contain his excitement. "Can you do that? Can we make a baby together? Let's do it. I want to be a daddy for you. Please tell me you can do that. We can show Rei how much we love each other and make one right now."

Grumbling in its otherworldly voice, the monster swatted Makoto's ass with a tentacle and pushed him forward, reminding him what he was supposed to be doing.

"But when we're done with him, we can try, right?" Makoto buried his face in Rei's stomach, nuzzling his bellybutton. "Let's hurry up and make you his. I know you're scared, but it's going to be wonderful. Trust me."

"I can't when it's obvious you're in that creature's thrall!"

"So you're afraid of him?"

Rei knew from the dread souring his stomach that he was in for a fresh heap of trouble when monster started shaking and contracting violently. It collapsed in on itself, leaving behind huge wakes of slime and brine that clung to the windows as well as the tentacles that kept Rei immobile. Twisting into infernal geometries beyond the understanding of conventional physics, it eventually condensed into a fist-sized spheroid that Makoto raised reverently before slipping it into his mouth. He did not swallow. Instead, he left his jaw hanging open so that Rei could fully appreciate what came next. The slime swelled to bursting and slithered down Makoto's throat, completing the body hijack.

"You don't have to be afraid if he's like this. You're not afraid of me, right?" Makoto remained a picture of perfect calm amidst the horror.

The sentient slime that still clung to Rei lowered him to the ground and forced him to his knees. "Under normal circumstances that would be correct, but I must confess that I am absolutely terrified of you right now." 

"Does he bother you that much? You're going to hurt his feelings."

Rei shivered as he saw the monster slithering through Makoto's body, its tendrils winding intricate knots under his flesh. He wasn't sure if he could answer even if he wanted to.

"He chose you, Rei. You're special. Anything you want, he can make it happen. He'll do it for you because he wants you to be happy."

Rei found his tremulous voice once more and asked, "What has he done for you that makes you so loyal to him? How can you be so sure he's telling the truth?"

"I didn't know what I wanted at first, but I decided that I wanted it so that Haru and I could be together forever. And he gave it to me. Isn't that right, Haru?"

The question had been addressed his penis. He gave it a expectant flick. Black hairs began sprouting out of the crown and it swelled to be more round, more massive. Holes opened up on its ventral side, veins and cavernous tissue splitting to make way for a gaping mouth with tiny kitten teeth. Eyes rolled into view, brilliant blue blinking in lackadaisical flutters. Muscles, sinew, and bone knitted together a complex structure from the cock flesh and after the transformation was seemingly through, a perfect replica of Haruka's head protruded from Makoto's groin. It yawned, shaking itself and coming to some foggy degree of awareness.

"We're together forever, right Haru?"

"Forever," affirmed the head.

Makoto pushed Haruka's face against Rei, holding him steady at his neck. Haruka smothered Rei's screams with his lips. When they broke for Rei to breathe, Haruka's jaw stretched wide and a girthy penis weeping rivulets of precum began to emerge from the pit of his throat. Rei didn't know whose penis it was, but the sight turned his stomach in a way that carnival rides never could. Outward it stretched, erecting a pillar of flesh that Rei shied away from. Makoto forced it between his lips, letting out a sharp hiss as the revolting appendage scraped across Rei's teeth, answering the question of whose dick it was. Haruka reunited his mouth with Rei's around the warm shaft. He kissed as if he had all the time of the world and none of the sense to realize the grotesque display he was part of, lobotomized by the limitless power of the slime. Any semblance of rational logic fled from Rei in order to maintain his tenuous mental stability. Raw sensation overtook him and he was grateful to surrender.

There was a heft to the dick, a weight that couldn't be ignored. It kept his tongue pinned to the floor of his mouth, smoothslipping back and forth at a steady pace. The sound of his breath filled his ears, mixing with the wet slap of the cock against the back of his throat and Makoto's muted utterances. Haruka's dull blue eyes stared at him, unblinking. It was as if he was dead, stuffed and mounted for display on Makoto's body. Rei clenched his eyes shut, refusing to look at him for another second. His jaw creaked from the strain of the thrusting cock and he tried to take himself away to a happier place, but his imagination lacked the firepower to get him there. There was no escaping this.

Makoto grunted and salty bursts coated Rei's tongue, making him gag. He had tasted his own sperm out of scientific curiosity once, but it wasn't enough to prepare him. He could almost taste grains of pure sea salt scraping his tastebuds raw and it lacked the bitter undercurrent his own spunk had carried. Getting it down was a struggle, but he knew Makoto wouldn't be satisfied unless he drank every drop. When he gulped down the last of it, Makoto patted his head in approval. He didn't feel reassured. Nausea curled in his belly, from both the taste and from the way Haruka's head suddenly began rotting to pieces, falling into great globs of blue slime that hit the floor gut-wrenching splats. It had been another illusion by the monster and now it had gotten what it wanted, it was free to let it to collapse. Shiny sheets of slime oozed out of every last one of Makoto's pores like pus until the monster had reformed anew, larger than before, hulking over Rei like a primordial titan.

"You should give up, Rei. You can't win." 

Rei hated himself for what he was about to do. "Okay."

"Great! I'll make us some snacks and let you two get acquainted."

And with that, Makoto walked out of the room. The monster picked Rei up by the chest and brought him closer, turning him over a few times to examine him fully. The slimy caress of the tentacles made him shiver, but they didn't seem interested in his human discomfort, probing all potential entryways and playing their nerves like a fiddle. The monster settled on his anus and edged in gradually, mapping the space out. Rei tried to turn his mind elsewhere, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of Makoto moving around in the kitchen. What sort of meal would he be preparing? What did slimes eat anyway? Fiction would say water. And humans. He wondered, since the monster lied to Makoto about Haruka, what they had done with the corpse. Had Makoto, too enslaved to realize what he was doing, chopped him up and stored him in the fridge so the slime could snack at his leisure? Would he end up like that too? 

That skin-crawling noise of the monster's voice was Rei's sole warning before a massive tentacle plunged into his asshole, tearing it wide open. Rei screamed, his eyes shooting open as pain ripped through his gut in massive waves. He looked down at the tentacle, which was as thick around as a lumberjack's forearm. Steaks of blood were smeared over it, sinking into the goo and becoming one with the monster. Salve began to seep from the arm, spreading through his shredded intestines and taking the edge off the pain. Once Rei thought he'd gotten adjusted to the intrusion, the arm began to morph shapes, sizes, and textures, leaving him guessing with every thrust. Fire burned in his gut the way it had underneath his skin, the unholy fuckfire that the monster had introduced him to. Sweat trickled down the natural valleys of his body until the slime reached out with tentacles covered in tiny suckers and stripped them away, leaving him more naked than he had been before.

Each thrust of the tentacle matched the beat of his heart, each throb synchronized with his breath. They became a unified organism. As an extension of the monster, he felt its murderous lust insinuating his veins as his stomach bulged fuller and fuller from the intruder. Another sinuous tendril slithered up over his face and began to lavish soft seersucker kisses on his cheeks with poppling suckercaps. There was something soothing in the effect and combined with the symbiotic rhythm, Rei found himself lulled into a dull nonresistance and let the amorphous creature embrace him. His eyes drifted shut. 

Pinprickles of pain suddenly seized his skin as the caps injected venom into his face. 

Geometric patterns, rings and speckles of light burst before his eyes in black and white. The monster let him down as he felt his throat begin to utter incoherent gibberish against his will. Each word he spoke made a strange fruit fall from his lips, with the fuzz and form of a peach but chalky white skin. He picked one up with his shaking hands and sunk his thumbs into it, pulling it apart. Dark red honey oozed out onto the ground as he found the stony pit of an eyeball. He pushed it experimentally and a thin slit opened in the pupil. It began to scream in a high, needle-sharp voice. Rei himself screamed and threw it against the wall, slapping his face in hopes of waking himself up as a continuous stream of fruits spewed from his mouth. He ran towards the door, but when he laid hand on it the world went upside-down, whirling in a 720 that flung him to every wall at the same time, stretching the bonds of his matter until he was a noodly pile of athlete in a shitheap in the middle of the room. He reassembled himself, feeling his skin burning and boiling. Cotton filled his mouth, suppressing the fruit production. Beneath him, the tatami mats hummed and wriggled as they turned into scaly yellow worms. 

Rei scrambled for a safe place to walk but with each step he either smashed worms—earning a sputtering sulfurous hiss as they crumpled up into brittle bundles—or squashed fruits, which screamed just as loud as the first one had. Slits opened up in his own eyes as if sliced with the precision of a laser. The eyeballs pulled themselves out of their orbits on tiny translucent arms, stared at one another, and then at Rei. They too began to scream in the same brain-scuttling pitch and scrambled back into his sockets, wriggling snug in their home. Red honey and crushed worms stuck to his feet in a slimy goop as he stumbled for anywhere but here. Makoto melted through the wall and tutted at him.

"yiu nooooo weir goin tuh geht n nnnfesstayshion iffn yiu don kleeenahp."

And true to his word, vermin of all kinds exploded from the furniture and ceiling, raining in crawling waves. Tiny blue-green beetles with metallic shells, fat red leeches, seas of black ants, and he stomped stomped stomped as many as he could, smashing squishing squelching them under his feet but no matter how many vermin he eradicated, there was always a thousand more ready to take their place. They feasted on the honey that splattered his feet and legs and though he tried to wipe it off, it only spread to his hands. An itch seized his body, an intense itch like that of a million fleas and he clawed at himself, smearing the honey in bloody sticky streaks across the entirety of himself that drove the swarm further upwards. Makoto applauded from his spot in the wall, giving Rei cheers of moral support. From beyond the door, a loud buzz erupted and wasps the size of his fist began zipping through the portal like bullets as they made a beeline for Rei. They joined the rest of their insectoid brethren on him and began viciously stabbing him with their inch-long stingers, poking him full of holes. The sores made his burning skin burn hotter and began to blister, swelling with pustules that spewed spiny-headed parasitic worms that flailed blindly from their hosthole. One wasp went straight for the throat and stabbed him nine times in his esophagus. The urge to gag rose in Rei's gullet and he puked up fistfuls of slippery white worms as thick and long as udon noodles that streamed down his chest and hit the ground with a wet splat. Agony pulsed in every nerve, assaulting his mind with bolts of god lightning as the screaming of his eyes rose in volume with the sound of Makoto's clapping. The skittering of feet and feeding mouths crescendoed into a fearful din as his boiling skin bubbled and began to slough off his brittle bones in taffylike waves, drowning the vermin and exposing the rawred musculature of his body.

The monster watched on in silence.

Rei clawed his way towards the slime, begging for mercy as the vermin swarmed him even more fervently than before, crawling into his screaming eyeslits and ears and nose and mouth. When the bloodied stumps of his fingers met the monster's mass, an overwhelming sense of euphoric relief flooded him. The monster, no longer seeming so cruel compared to the infestation that had overtaken him, lifted his worthless body up in a few cool arms and began to wipe away the invaders. Each pass of its tentacles banished a score of vermin and in their place refreshed his skin with new sheets that were slightly moist but otherwise unmolested. It patched the holes, soothed the fearsome itching, and quieted the roaring static of his mind. Rei could not help but weep, burying his arms into the slime's body and pulling himself close. The monster engulfed him, pushing the entirety of Rei's battered body inside it and the young man finally found himself at ease for the first time since he'd entered the house. There was a slow, indistinct current running rivers through the gelatinous form that held him adrift. He paid little mind to the slime seeping into his various orifices.

Once more the monster thrust one of its thick arms into Rei's fuckhole with a rumble that reverberated in his marrow. Pleasured hands churned in his guts, reminding him of the dire need for release it had instilled in him. His dick, the single piece of him impervious to the cooling effect of the slime, pulsed with painful heat. The indistinct shape of the slime began to take an invisible form around it, pulling on him in languorous strokes. It molded into a perfect onahole, matching the dips and ridges of his cock with scientific precision. Inside him, the arm worked the spot that prickled the back of his eyes and made him see stars, each jab driving him ever closer to the dizzying heights of orgasm. Slime filled his respiratory tract, invading him on a profound level. Being submerged in the monster afforded him a frightening intimacy and he heard soft whispers in the recesses of his mind, verses of terrible grandiosity in an ancient tongue that spoke of the end of days and the extinction of humanity. It told him the role he would play and the world he would help create, one of supreme beauty without war or strife. For a brief moment, it showed their imminent utopia. 

Coruscating lightning danced through his vision as his hips jerked into the yielding gel, silent screaming through a mouth of slime. His spunk clouded the monster's innards briefly before it was gobbled up and incorporated into its being. Arousal and fear warred through his mind until he abandoned the battlefield, settling into the wastelands of confusion. Once the slime was satisfied with its labors, it ejected Rei's head and allowed him a breath of fresh air.

Makoto entered with a platter of watermelon. "You're getting along well, aren't you?"

"I suppose you could say so," Rei slurred, unsure which directions up and down were.

"It feels good to be with him, doesn't it?" Makoto reached into the slime with the nonchalant bravery of a fool and ran his hands over Rei's nipples. "Want some watermelon?"

Rei opened his mouth to say no, but Makoto seemed to take that as an acceptance and stuffed watermelon into him until his cheeks were bulging. He choked it down the best he could.

There was a knock at the front entrance, inducing a fresh splash of anxiety in him.

"Our other guest has arrived. I'll go greet him."

The slime tucked Rei in a corner of the room, patted Makoto on the head, and sucked its arms back into itself, transforming back into a perfectly smooth blob. Like a spider in his parlor, Makoto called them in, setting the platter on the floor. Before Rei could think to shout out a warning, the door slid open and the trespassers were ensnared in the hellish pleasurescape the creature had created. Still playing the role of honorable host, Makoto ushered them in and Rei was able to deduce their identities out of the corner of his eye.

"Good to see you, Rin! I'm glad you could make it." Makoto kissed both his cheeks, ignoring the scathing barks of protest the affection brought. "And Yamazaki too? I suppose that's fine. Would you like anything to eat? Drink? We've got lemonade, water, I can fix up some coffee if you like—"

"What the hell is this?" Rin, having finally noticed the room, gave a defensive grin and chuckle. "Impressive setup you've got here. I thought you didn't like scary things. Or are giant slime monsters not scary enough to set you off? And where's Haru?"

"Don't worry about Haru. He's busy."

"I just remembered that coach wanted you to go over some practice menus with him. Sorry, Tachibana. We're gonna have to take a raincheck." Sousuke reached for the back of Rin's jacket. 

Makoto stepped between the two of them, deflecting Sousuke with a gentle swat. "You can't leave. You just got here. Maybe you should sit down?"

"No, we're leaving. Come on, Rin." Sousuke reached for Rin once more and was stopped again. "Fuck off, Tachibana."

Sousuke made the mistake of shoving Makoto. The monster lashed out in a split second, throwing him against the far wall with a skull-cracking thud. He hit the ground in a slump and the monster pinned him in place with a thick wad of slime.

"Be careful, Yamazaki. If you're not nice, he won't pick you." 

"Sousuke!" Familiar fear began to creep into Rin's eyes and Rei felt pangs of guilt striking his subconscious. 

Makoto laughed as he swept Rin up like the heroine of a bodice-ripping romance. "I always liked you, Rin. I'm glad he chose you to be a part of this."

"What are you doing, Makoto? This isn't funny!"

"You're so beautiful. You always have been. Prettier than any of the girls in our class." Makoto squeezed Rin harder, immobilizing him with his powerful arms. "Stop struggling. Your first time should be special."

"Cut it out already!" Rin headbutted Makoto, but his attacker remained oblivious to pain. "This isn't funny!"

"We're going to love you so hard, Rin," Makoto whispered into his ear. "We'll give you what you've wanted for so long. You don't have to lie to yourself anymore. I saw the way your eyes would wander in the locker room. Checking out the competition? Or something else?"

"Pull your head in. I like girls, but my career comes first. I don't have time to mess around with dating. Now stop screwing around and let me go!"

"Guys who like girls wouldn't get those cute little erections you got whenever you were in the water with Haru." Makoto's eyes crinkled into crow's feet at the corners. "You thought you hid it so well, but Haru says I've always been perceptive."

"You trying to start something? You wanna have a go?" Rin pushed with all his might, breaking free and shoving Makoto back into the gooey comfort of the monster. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but me and Sousuke are going to leave and if you get in our way, I'll bash your fuckin' head in, childhood friend or not. I swear on me mum I'll end you here and now if you take a single step!"

Rin ran to Sousuke and quickly checked him over, resting his hand on the back of his head. It came back bloody. "We gotta get you out of here. Come on, can you stand?"

"You don't have to be afraid, Rin. It doesn't make you less of a man. I wanted to have sex with other guys too. I fantasized about it so much, dreaming of you and Haru and the rest of our friends. And then I met him and he made my dreams a reality," Makoto said, tangling himself in the slick coils around him. "He can make it happen for you too. He's better than any human man."

"Shut up, Makoto!" Rin slung Sousuke's arm around him. "Come on, man. You gotta get up."

Sousuke groaned, sliding down the wall and leaving a red streak. Rin grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. He started towards the door.

"If you don't want to hear it from me, Rei knows now too. Come here, Rei. You should be a part of this."

Rin froze.

"Rei?"

He looked behind him at the tentacle that held his fellow flier hostage. His eyes snapped back and forth between Rei and freedom. 

Rei forced himself to smile. "It's okay. You don't have to save me. Please take Yamazaki and get help."

Rin gritted his teeth and took a half-step towards the door, then turned back.

The monster snapped an arm out and seized Rin by the waist. It plucked Sousuke away and returned him to his spot by the wall. Rin thrashed and twisted, cycling his legs in the air, gnawing at the slime, trying anything to escape, but it was as futile as Rei's attempts had been. The slime squashed their bodies together like a child playing with its toys.

"I'm afraid these are unfortunate circumstances to reunite under," Rei said, trying to ease the tense mood. "You should've taken Sousuke and escaped while you had the chance."

"Like hell I'd leave you here." Rin used what limited mobility he had to inspect Rei. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What's going on? I got a text to come here for something important and everything's gone tits up with a side of 'you're fucked'."

"I received a similar text and when I arrived, this creature and Makoto assaulted me in the..." Rei hesitated. "In the sexual sense. They're going to do the same to you."

"Where's Haru? This is his house."

Rei didn't want to crush the single shred of hope he knew Rin was clinging onto, but he had no choice. "I think Haruka is dead."

"You're lying. Haru can't be—"

"Haru's not dead. He's right here, with me." Makoto pressed his hand to his chest. "Do you want to see him, Rin?"

"Of course I do!"

Rei wrenched an arm free by what was probably a magnanimous whim of the monster and turned Rin's head to face him. He made sure to cover Rin's peripherals with his hand as Haruka's head began to blossom out of Makoto's eye-socket."Don't look. Whatever you do, don't look."

"Why? What's wrong? What did they do to him?" Rin's voice was high and shaky. "What did they do, Rei? I'm gonna murder them. You hear that? I'm gonna fuckin' kill the both of you!"

"It'll be alright, just stop yelling. The more aggressive you are towards it, the more aggressively it responds. Focus on me."

"I'm gonna kill 'em. I'm gonna slaughter 'em. We're gonna get out of this and I'm going to kill—" Rin's threat was broken with a sob.

Rei's heart wrenched as the person he admired so much fell apart in front of him. Both of them knew what came next even though they didn't want to believe it. Rei scoured his brain for a solution. There had to be something he could do to help ease the inevitable suffering. 

"It's going to be alright." He leaned in and kissed Rin. It made some sort of abstract sense in his head and since logic had failed long ago, he was glad to have something to cling to.

"Haru didn't deserve this. You don't deserve this. Makoto, whatever happened to him, he didn't either."

Rei kissed him again and Rin returned his affection in desperate twofold, sinking his teeth into his lips. Blood filled Rei's mouth but he didn't care. Small comforts were all that he could offer and he intended to do that as long as possible.

"Fuck me before they can."

Rei thought he'd misheard him at first, but Rin licked the blood from his lips and repeated himself.

"It's okay if it's you. I'm not letting a monster have my first time." Rin let out a sad laugh. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? Rolling over like a slag at the first sign of danger."

"No, not at all. You're wonderful." Rei cradled Rin's cheek in his hand and knew that this was what the monster anticipated, that they were entertaining it. What they wanted meant nothing to it. "You're one of the most amazing men I've ever met. No matter what happens, it will have been an absolute privilege knowing you."

"Quit with that silly 'no matter what happens' shit. We're gonna make it out alive, right?"

Rei wouldn't give the monster the satisfaction of looking at it. "Yes, we will."

Rin's teeth clenched with a shuddering growl. He huddled against Rei, trying to pull himself closer. "It's inside me. That fucking thing is inside me! Stop it, you piece of shit! Stop it, stop it, stop—"

"Let me have him." Rei rubbed the tentacle that was locked around him. "We're okay with each other now, aren't we? We're family. So isn't it okay if I have him instead? Don't worry. Take a rest. I'll take care of Rin for you. I can make him one of us."

"It's good you're appreciating your new status, but even though you're family, you can't do what he needs to bring Rin into the fold. It has to be him. Everyone has to go through him first," Makoto explained.

The monster pulled their bodies apart with a wet slurp and Rei was placed on the ground to give him a front row seat of what was about to happen. Rin kicked and screamed and swore, but his struggles remained as useless as before. The monster slid a tendril into the corner of his mouth and spewed the bittersweet aphrodisiac juice in thick pulses. Gagging, Rin tried to force it up, but the slime kept funneling more in until he stopped fighting the injection. His body went limp and his head lolled to one side. When the tentacle retracted from his mouth, a string of milky drool trailed after it. There was a flatness in Rin's eyes, the flatness of death. Makoto patted him on his flank, searching for a reaction. He got nothing.

"You might've overdone it. Even when it's the lunar eclipse, you don't feed me that much."

Offended, the blob emitted a bassy burble.

"Rin?" Rei reached out, touching him as if it would shatter on contact.

Rin's finger twitched at the same time his cock did. His prick swelled to full mast as he raised his head, mind lost in an unrelenting fog of arousal.

"What did you do to me?"

"He opened your mind. You don't have to lie to yourself anymore." Makoto massaged Rin's thigh with one broad hand and wiped the spittle flecking his mouth away with the other. "How are you feeling?"

"This isn't right. This isn't me." Rin's spoke in a quavering, fearful tone that penetrated even the thick slur of the slime. "These aren't my thoughts. I'm not like this. These aren't my thoughts! Get out of my head!"

Exerting superhuman strength, Rin wrested one hand free from the monster and began to claw at his face, tearing stripes across his cheek. His frantic sobs filled the air and Rei grimaced, knowing there was nothing more he could do. Nothing any of the sane men left in this room could do. They were at the absolute mercy of the monster and his human avatar.

Makoto pulled Rin's hand away from his face and kissed the bloody nails, shushing the wild-eyed man the same way he lulled strays. "It's okay. You'll feel good soon."

"This isn't me! You're not Makoto! None of this is real! This isn't me!"

"Of course it is, Rin. It's the real you that you've kept buried deep inside yourself for all these years. He brought it to the surface for you because he loves you and wants you to enjoy your body."

"My thoughts are my own. My thoughts are my own my thoughts are my own—" Rin babbled in a frenzied mantra.

Makoto leaned closer to Rin, as if about to kiss him. A dart of slime shot out of the pit of his throat and dove into Rin's mouth, making him scream anew. There was an uncertain moment where Rei couldn't figure out what was going on, then a pair of tendrils pushed out of Rin's nostrils and wound back to his ears, wriggling inside his innermost confines. Choking sounds crawled out Rin's clogged throat as his eyes rolled back, exposing nothing but the whites. Rei shuddered, happy he had surrendered without much of a fight. A sense of relief that it was Rin being invaded like that and not him flashed through his mind, followed by an intense self-hatred for thinking such a horrible thing.

Rin and Makoto remained locked in their alien kiss for a few minutes until the blob severed its arms and the earsnakes were sucked into Rin's brainspace like ropes of spaghetti into a hungry mouth. Tears streamed down Rin's cheeks, silent tears so consuming that all other functions ceased.

"Did you see it?" asked Makoto. "You had to have. He showed you it, didn't he?"

Rin squeaked out a faint breath, still weeping.

"And you understand now?" Makoto released Rin's hand.

Rin touched the monster as though it was a being of worship. "I love you. I love you all so much. We're meant to be together. He chose us."

"That's right. We're all one big happy family."

"Is this what it felt like for you, Rei? Why were you holding out on me?" Rin asked as the blob set him down. "Did you think I wasn't ready?"

The fervor in Rin's eyes made him sick. "Not in the slightest."

"I'm sure he was trying to be considerate of your feelings. But you know now and that's what matters." Makoto patted him on the shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever he wants me to," Rin said dreamily, gazing upon the monster with unadulterated love. "Whatever any of you want. We belong to each other now."

"Let's get you home, okay?" Rei took Rin by the wrist. "I think he's tired. Let me take him and Sousuke home. Is that alright with you?"

"I'm not tired at all," Rin said.

"You can't leave, Rei. We're not done yet. You're almost there, but not quite. We have to..." Makoto laughed, cutting himself off. "You'll see. It'll be fun. Rin, you wanted to have sex with Rei, right? Go ahead. I'm going to work on Sousuke."

Sousuke, now slightly more conscious, kicked wildly at Makoto and shouted through the slime gag that had been applied to him when they hadn't been looking. Rei moved to intervene, but Rin grabbed him by the hips and pulled their bodies together. The gap between them was dangerously narrow, breaths mingling and painting warm clouds on Rei's glasses. Rin's mouth smelled bittersweet with aphrodisiac and Rei found himself helpless in the lantern-light of his eyes.

"Come on, Rei. Do it. Fuck me until I can't breathe." Rin rubbed his cock in a torturous sweep over Rei's as he put his arms around his neck. "I want it. I'm a fucking nancy bitch who needs a good dicking."

Rei's attempt at protest was killed by Rin kissing him stupid, almost bringing him his knees with only a tongue and sluttish determination.

"Mess me up real good. What're you waiting for?"

And in that moment, with Rin's spit hanging from his lips and the world as he knew it destroyed beyond repair, Rei gave himself over to the madness.

They went down in a pool of brine, limbs tangled around one another.

"Come on, fuck me."

Rei couldn't seem to react fast enough to please Rin, who flipped him onto his back and sunk down on his cock with a delirious cry of delight. Rei caught his thigh and Rin followed the unspoken lead, leaning into Rei's chest and propping himself up on an elbow. He forced his hips down, fucking himself on Rei's cock and relishing the feel of hands on his body. Rei sunk his fingers into Rin's smooth skin, slicked with the remnants of slime and sweat. Their bodies, like the room, stank of rain, salt, and slime and Rei found that the scent drove him wild like none other. He rolled his hips into Rin, deepening their connection and savoring the grind of his dick against the ridged lining of Rin's guts. The texture was perhaps somewhat inferior to the wondrous onaholes the monster could conjure up, but as long as he could penetrate a warm hole he was happy enough. A pair of silent tentacles crept into the scene and lunged for Rin's asshole, stuffing it fuller and making his moans raise half an octave. 

"Fuckin' A!" 

The tentacles were almost playful in the way they moved, twining around Rei's cock to jerk him off as he ravaged Rin's anus and wriggling up past the bend of the lower intestine to tickle Rin deeper than any human or toy could hope to. Rin's fuckhole squelched as they pounded out a counter-melody to Rei's thrusts, injecting obscene amounts of lubricant into him that overflowed his shitter and came out in wet sputters that trickled down over Rei's thighs, curving around his ass to pool beneath them on the ruined floor. Rin paused to lift himself off Rei's cock and shat a miniature river of lube, breathing heavy into Rei's chest as his shithole evacuated its contents. The tentacles helpfully held it open until he was finished and resumed fucking once he had realighted on his dick throne like a returning sovereign. 

Rei felt a small, sharp sting in his balls and judging by the wince that flashed across Rin's face, he wasn't alone. The tentacles had sent offshoots to fondle their testicles, kneading them with masterful skill and giving additional love to the oft-neglected taint. Urged on by the tentacles' caress, they continued their symphony of fucking. Rin smashed himself down onto Rei's cock with increased vigor, tears and snot and spit dripping down his face as Rei rocked into him as though his life depended on it. Tension built in the base of his cock with each jab and stroke and he could feel his pisshole flaring as he rocketed towards his p e a k

Spine jolting so hard he thought it'd snap, Rei scraped his cock against the ridged walls of Rin's colon with a vengeance as he sprayed ropy jizz ribbons into their depths while Rin whitewashed his belly. Their breaths came in howls and gasps better suited for the wild as the tentacles began inundating Rin with alien cum, forcing what seemed to be litres of seed into his shit canal. Rei, in a flitting moment of lucidity, wondered why his cock kept pumping out gush after gush of sperm long after he would normally be spent. Shaking with strain as his own cock squirted half an ocean of spunk, Rin's exhausted body collapsed atop Rei. Their mouths met in a few sloppy kisses, moaning ecstasy into each other's wet lips and exchanging unintelligible praise as their nerves went numb from overstimulation. When Rei's skull was aching from the prolonged orgasm, it finally ended and he slackened into the floor, trying to not mind the mess sandwiched between his and Rin's trembling stomachs.

"I wanna show him," Rin mumbled to one of the tentacles, drunk on cum.

Understanding the vague request, the tentacle lifted him up by his legs and carried him over to Sousuke. Makoto tucked Sousuke's cock back into his pants and gave them some space. Rin bent deep at the waist and spread his legs wide as he pulled his asscheeks apart.

"Look, Sousuke." He pushed his ass closer, making sure Sousuke could view this phenomenon with absolute clarity. "They came so much."

Giant globs of spunk glopped out of his fuckhole onto Sousuke's face. His intestines gurgled with relief as he emptied himself, straining to purge every excess drop. Makoto and Rei approached like moths drawn by a flame, both feeling the sting of the tentacles in their balls as their spent cocks began to reharden. Sousuke thrashed harder, shouting into his gag. The slime transformed, propping his jaw open to allow Rin to shit sperm directly into his mouth. Rei's cock exploded once more at the sight, spraying painfully thick spurts of cum onto Sousuke's defenseless face, painting white streaks across his cheeks and nose. Makoto was giving him the same treatment on the other other side, marking him from his hairline to his chin. A bolt in the eye had Sousuke cursing and choking, spitting up the cum that he'd been forced to swallow. Makoto knelt down, spread the lid of the afflicted eye, and pressed his tongue to the eyeball, licking it clean. Rin shooed him away to finish emptying his bowels into Sousuke's mouth and once that was done, the trio stepped away from Sousuke as if he was nothing more than a piece of furniture to approach the monster.

Makoto bowed before his master, smiling with his cum-splattered lips. "We're ready."

The slime rose up into a regal pillar, commanding the humans' absolute attention. Rei attempted to discern what the monster's next move would be. Suddenly, a tentacle latched onto his head, followed by another that collared his throat. Tiny hands slithered into his ears, sliding past his intimate inner workings with surgical precision. They bored a hole in the back of his skull and invaded his most private sanctuary. The hands grew and began to pull his brain into chunks, thick meaty chunks of mindless pleasure and once it was broken into pieces, they began to spin and puree his brain into pink slime. Slobber poured from Rei's mouth as his brain was turned to mush and his bodily functions went out of whack within seconds. With the last few of his firing braincells he looked over to Rin and saw him undergoing the same process. It made him feel a little less lonely in his impending death. 

The rich blue of the deep sea swallowed him whole and knew no more.

 

Things could not have gone more wrong more quickly. Sousuke concluded that he was in some an insane dream, a nightmare like the ones he'd had when Rin had first left. There was no way this could be real. They were just supposed to visit Nanase's house for an important team meeting of some sort, then go home. That was the agenda for the day. Not rape. Not monsters. Not his best friend dying. When he woke up, everything would be okay. Rin would be there and they would go swimming and running and shoot the shit as usual. It would be a perfectly boring, average day and he'd be thankful for every second of it. 

All he had to do was wake up. 

He hoped he did soon.

The monster extended a long tentacle and twisted Makoto's head off as easily as a soda cap. 

Sousuke didn't know if he started screaming then or if he'd been screaming the whole time and didn't realize it until that moment. Wasting no time, the slime shot out a wave of flesh to drag in Makoto and shove him in his core with Rei and Rin. He felt warmth pooling in his jeans, soaking through the material faster than he could recognize he was wetting himself. Laughter clawed its way out of his throat, sobbing coyote laughter, shrieking rabbit laughter, fast-cycling between the two until he could only mew pathetically. Inside the monster, the men were dissolving. Their skin split like rotten fruit, bursting at seams and sloughing from the bone in red chunks. Internal organs fell free in a flurry of chum and chunder, churning in the invisible belly of the beast until it formed a soupy chyme. The bones bobbed in the slime for a moment more before being dissolved away. The monster sloshed its stomach towards the wall of the sole survivor in mockery, then changed shapes a few time, swaying and bouncing in place until it was finished the first stage of digestion.

While Sousuke prayed for mercy, the monster glided towards him. It stopped with a fair amount of breathing room between them and began to vomit, spewing the slurry of its freshly devoured meal into three separate piles on the floor. It tapped tentacles in the center of each pile and from them, new life sprang forth.

Makoto was the first to awaken, the hugest of the trio. His transparent skin bulged with hundreds of multicolored spherical eggs housing tiny wriggling somethings. He seemed proud to host the offspring of their union and when he noticed Sousuke's gaze, he dug around in himself to find a particular clutch of tealish roe that he pointed to with one tentacle and then at Sousuke with the other, bobbing with joy. Sousuke felt sick to his stomach. They were his future spawn. He fathered monsters. He laughed again. At least he knew they would be well taken care of. Makoto seemed like the type to be good with kids.

Rei came next, an unspeakably elegant form that was every beautiful thing in the world wrapped into one, expressed in simple abstraction. This was the form that artists dreamed of, a muse in its rawest essence. Despite his fear, the body gave him comfort and he couldn't care if the sky fell around him, if he could look upon this vision of perfection then his heart could remain at ease.

There was one monster left, the one that had been Rin. When Sousuke dared to look, he regretted it more than anything else in his life.

Teeth. Endless teeth, dozens and dozens of rows of them.

That was the first thing that registered in his mind and he couldn't look anywhere else. Sheer terror was embedded in the monster's every cell, making it something from beyond the worst nightmares, but it was the thousands of teeth that got him. The longer he looked, the more teeth seemed to appear and Rin lurched forward with those horrifying teeth aimed towards him.

"Rin, it's me! Don't do this! It's me, Rin! Please, Rin!" Sousuke sobbed, crawling towards the door with the little strength he had remaining. 

He reached.

His hand fell short.

Rin started at his feet, pulling them past the first five rows of teeth as Sousuke screamed himself raw. The teeth curved backward, so when he tried to crawl out, he was only snared deeper. Two hands formed around his sides, pushing him further into the vicious maw, which stank of ozone and salted meat. The master slime approached him a final time, pulled off a piece of its mass, and shoved it into Sousuke's ear. He was powerless to resist the slug as it made its way into his brain and plugged itself in. First his sight went, darkness claiming his vision as he struggled to keep his fingers hooked around Rin's lip. Hearing was next, rendering unable to hear even his own screams as the blob toyed with him, lifting his fingers up one by one. Then his body went limp and he could feel Rin's huge tongue rolling back to send him sliding down his tight, wet gullet. He landed in one of the creature's many stomachs, numb to the acid consuming his flesh.

He thought back to a rainy day when he and Rin had been stuck in the house with nothing to do. They were eight and had resorted to playing footsies at the kitchen table out of boredom. Rin was wearing those socks he had been crazy for back in those days, the ones with the red toes that he'd gotten for his birthday. They were talking about the future, as usual. How they were going to go to the Olympics together. How they were going to travel the world and see more unforgettable sights than they could ever imagine. How they were going to be together forever. Rin had grinned like an idiot through the entire conversation. It was a stupid mundane day that Rin had probably forgotten about. It was also the day Sousuke realized that he felt something for Rin stronger than friendship or brotherhood.

He decided he didn't mind that being his last memory.

He took that smile and those socks into the deep sleep.

 

Once Rin had stored Sousuke for his future transformation, the group assumed human shapes and shared conspiratorial smiles. No one would find out what had transpired in the room. Students went missing all the time. Speaking of which, there was still one more person to pick up. Makoto sent Nagisa a text, saying that they'd heard about his illness and would be coming over soon to visit. Nagisa responded quickly, sounding happy for the company. The parade of the monsters went into the night.

Rei turned his gaze to the heavens splattered with ancient galaxies, and felt a closeness to them he had never known before. He threw his glasses into the road, crushing them underfoot. They were useless to him now. His vision had transcended far beyond 20/20. As he let the thrums of energy from his friends wash over him, he remembered his first impression of Haruka, that confusion he'd felt when he tried to understand what it meant to be free. Now that he had discarded his worthless human body and could feel the world's life in his veins, he understood.

He was, without a doubt in the world, free.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally completed on 1 April 2015 and edited for the AO3 release. Perhaps I will work on a similar concept again in the future.  
> \- 匿名重工業


End file.
